


Asking But Not Asking

by Abuela_Consuela



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Like, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Clarke has no idea what to do with him, bellamy is a stuttering mess, but they're in love, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abuela_Consuela/pseuds/Abuela_Consuela
Summary: Clarke really doesn't know what Bellamy is trying to do.





	

"God I could marry you."

The words fly out of his mouth before he can catch himself, leaving himself breathless. The only way he knows Clarke heard what he said was by the little gasp she took, her back pressed against his chest. She now remains still in his arms, breathing ever so slightly but Bellamy can hear the screams of her mind processing what he just said.

They were finally happy, at peace for the moment. No more deadlines or patrols or missions to attend to, just him and Clarke warm and safe with each other like how it should be, for the time being. Grimacing as he curses silently to himself, he starts to pull away when he feels her soft hand grasp onto his, holding him in place.

As she weaves her fingers with his together, she says, "Are you asking?"

"Yes. I mean no- no. Wait no, that's not what I mean. I mean, well, I just-"

"Well than, what _are_ you asking?" She giggles and bring their hands up to kiss them, which does not help Bellamy who is trying to gather his thoughts because _they're actually having this conversation_.

"I'm saying- I'm asking but not really asking..." He waits for Clarkes reaction for a beat, not knowing how she will respond. He can feel her tremble against him and his mind races, thinking he hurt her in someway when she burst out laughing. Groaning, he drops his head against her shoulder as she wheezes against him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry ok Bell, just..." she shakes her head with a smile so big she doesn't feel like it will ever come off. Grabbing his hand again, she holds it close as she sighs against him. "Yes."

"What?" Bellamy is truly breathless now.

"If you're asking, then... yes."

Bellamy has felt a lot of things since he's been with Clarke, but nothing compared to the warmth that blossomed throughout him that felt like feeling the sun shine on his skin for the first time. Just like her, he couldn't stop smiling. "Really? You, you would? In all honestly?" He is laughing between words. "You would say that?"

"Yes."

"Well, um ok then."

"Ok then."

Bringing his head down back against her shoulder blades, he nuzzles against them with his smile that's hurting him now because _she would say yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at saltymonty on tumblr!


End file.
